<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Doesn’t Love a Bad Girl? by Evilsnowswan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087945">Who Doesn’t Love a Bad Girl?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilsnowswan/pseuds/Evilsnowswan'>Evilsnowswan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Girls [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Corporal Punishment, F/F, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Spanking, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilsnowswan/pseuds/Evilsnowswan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in early season 5, this is a shameless kinky piece that’s loosely based on episode 5x02 (the scene in which Andrea confronts Lena in her research lab), making the claim that—if only Andrea had been a little firmer with Lena, nipping her shenanigans in the bud early—the whole disaster of season 5 could have been prevented in its entirety. </p><p>Rojascorp with a side of Supercorp and a hint of Superrojascorp.</p><p>[Prompted]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor/Andrea Rojas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Girls [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who Doesn’t Love a Bad Girl?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, my hand slipped and this turned into Rojascorp with a side of Supercorp and a hint of Superrojascorp, because Lena needs a firm hand, and, unless we’re talking established relationship AU, in which Kara and Lena have discussed it ad nauseam first, or some Red K scenario, I just couldn’t picture Kara being the one to do it. Andrea, on the other hand,...</p><p> </p><p>  </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flying over the city at night, on her way home, Kara listens—not for police sirens, fire trucks, or ambulances; she’s tired and just wants to go back to bed. The city can handle itself for the rest of the night, surely—but for the people who are near and dear to her. Listening to their hearts beat, checking in to make sure everyone she loves is safe and sound before she turns in for the night—it’s like reading her favorite book before bed. It calms her and helps her sleep.</p><p>So, hovering in mid-air, high above the sleepless lights of National City, she closes her eyes and feels for them, one by one, ticking them off on the list in her mind. As she does, she can feel her body relax and her heart slow down—that is until there’s only one name left on her list: Lena.</p><p>Things between them are… <em>complicated</em>. But some hopelessly stubborn part of her refuses to let go of their friendship; refuses to believe there’s no coming back for them from all this. It’s a small part and growing smaller with every day, every new low blow, but it’s there: spitting and clawing, fighting for survival with a fierceness that has Kara listen for Lena, even when her chest is tight and it’s hard to breathe around the lump in her throat.</p><p>It takes her maybe half a second to realize something isn’t right. Lena’s heartbeat is loud—much louder than it should be, given her distance to Cordova Street—and it’s erratic, racing, stuttering, stumbling over itself. Her own heart hammering in her chest, Kara speeds off at once, all thought driven clear from her mind at the distress signal. She’ll be damned if she’ll let her get hurt. No matter what.</p><p>“You know that’s what happens, little girl. Bad girls get punished.”</p><p>Just outside L-Corp, at Lena’s balcony, Kara stops short. Her eyes are seeing… <em>things</em>, her brain scrambling to make sense of it all and failing.</p><p>There’s Lena’s office with the lights still on as usual, and there’s Lena, but she’s not sitting at her desk—not technically, anyway—instead someone else is, with Lena… with Lena draped over their lap, head low and hands and feet barely touching the ground.</p><p>“You thought, I’d let you get away with it, hmm?” When she recognizes the voice and the face, Kara nearly drops a few feet in the air, only just catching herself in time before she actually does, a funny feeling in her belly. It’s… it’s her new boss, Andrea Rojas, with a wicked smirk on her face as she brushes Lena’s hair away from her neck, her fingers dancing on Lena’s skin and making her shudder. “Did you?” </p><p>“No.”</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“No, ma’am.”</p><p>“Better.” Andrea’s hand is on Lena’s… <em>skirt</em>, rubbing lazy circles, and Kara’s face is on fire. “No, little girl. No, I don’t think I can.”</p><p><em>What</em>—?!</p><p>Kara doesn’t know what to do—not with her eyes or hands or… in general. She still doesn’t understand, but what she <em>gets</em> is that she probably shouldn’t be out here—and not <em>in there</em> either.</p><p>“Color, Lena?”</p><p>There’s a beat. Lena inhales sharply and Kara’s neck prickles.</p><p>“Gree—”</p><p>And with that and without warning, Andrea’s hand lands on the seat of Lena’s skirt, hitting the right side of her bottom with a firm smack.</p><p>Lena gasps, jerking forward—a gasp of pain or surprise and probably both that sends a tiny jolt through Kara—but Andrea’s other hand is keeping her in place, taking hold of her hip and pulling her closer against her. Lena’s heart is beating out of her chest, her breathing ragged and loud—oh, so loud—in Kara’s ears, and Kara has to keep herself from coming to the rescue, trembling fists clenched at her sides.</p><p>“You shouldn’t underestimate me, Lena,” Andrea says, bringing her hand down again, striking her left bum cheek. “Do you really think that I don’t know when someone’s trying to steal from me?”</p><p>A steady, rhythmic stream of spanks follows the question, alternating from side to side, and Lena squeals, reaching back desperately with her hand in vain attempt to protect herself. “Ow! Andrea, I—”</p><p>“Caught trying to steal my technology? How embarrassing for you. What will your shareholders think? Or the world?” It only takes Andrea a second to catch that hand and pin it to the small of Lena’s back, and the punishment for her crimes—crimes that hearing about doesn’t surprise Kara nearly as much as she wishes it did— the punishment continues unabated. “You know, I really thought more of you, Lena.”</p><p>Lena whines and Kara feels hot shame trickling down her own spine, uncomfortable and sticky, recalling a time when Astra had—just that once—put her over her knees. But <em>this</em> isn’t that, exactly, and yet Lena is experiencing the same embarrassment, the same shame and guilt, Kara is sure of it, her head bent and face flushed.</p><p><em>Well, good</em>, Kara thinks, taking herself by surprise at the thought. <em>Maybe someone should make her see reason</em>.</p><p>“Oh, and I ran diagnostics before you... shattered <em>my</em> lenses. I know how valuable they are to you, how many hours you spend in them—” Andrea continues in steady rhythm, covering Lena’s upended bottom with hard slaps as Lena drums the toes of her heels against the floor and rocks back and forth, fighting to keep nearly completely quiet. “Whatever <em>are</em> you doing in there?”</p><p>Lena grits her teeth, and Kara can practically feel the storm brewing in her chest. She struggles to maintain her composure, but Kara sees the tears forming in the corners of her eyes and hears the little cries that escape from her lips in time with the next spanks.</p><p>“You’re cut off, you won’t get another pair from me,” Andrea states, pausing, and Lena slumps with relief, then struggles to rise off her knees. Andrea presses her left elbow hard against her back, forcing her back down. “Not so fast. Where do you think you’re going?”</p><p>“Ugh, fine, whatever. Come on, Andrea!” Lena struggles against the hold, but she must know it’s futile. Kara does. That’s an iron grip and Lena has no way of breaking it. “Please, let me up.”</p><p>Andrea snorts. “That’s cute.” Moving her hand down Lena’s backside, she takes hold of the hem of her skirt and begins to draw it steadily upwards. In doing so, Kara catches her first glimpse of the evidence of just how hard Andrea’s hand has come down on the top of Lena’s thighs already, and her mouth runs dry as she averts her gaze.</p><p>
  <em>She shouldn’t, should she? </em>
</p><p>“We're only, maybe, halfway through, honey,” Andrea says, delivering two more loud slaps that ring in Kara’s ears. As she lifts her gaze again, she catches Andrea’s smirk and for a second her heart stops, certain she has been spotted, discovered floating far too close for far too long, but then Andrea’s attention is on Lena again, and Kara is sure it’s just her own nerves playing tricks on her.</p><p>Andrea leans in and whispers something in Lena’s ear that Kara, still gathering her bearings, doesn’t catch, but that has Lena launch an immediate protest, twisting her body to escape the other woman’s grasp whilst shooting her free arm back in an attempt to push her skirt back down. “Andrea! No, don’t! ... Stop! I don’t want—”</p><p>Kara can’t help but be amazed at her fierce resistance. Where has it come from?</p><p>“Don’t keep screwing with me,” Andrea growls, the sound hitting Kara square in the chest and making her own heart quiver and jump into her throat. Andrea delivers two sharp slaps squarely on the back of Lena’s exposed thighs, drawing two equally sharp squeals from Lena, and pushes her firmly back into position. “De acuerdo, <em>reinita</em>, hora de hablar.”</p><p>Her r’s are rothic, her accent thick, glomming onto Kara’s skin and crawling into every pore, making her suit cling to her body even tighter and her breath come out in a hot puff, visible in the cool night air. </p><p>“What have you been up to in <em>my</em> VR, Lena?”</p><p>As humiliating as it has to be to have to speak with her head down and her bottom up in the air, Lena answers almost immediately. “Nothing.”</p><p>Andrea clucks her tongue.</p><p>“It’s none of your business, Andrea!”</p><p>Despite her protests, Lena’s skirt continues its upward rise until it’s bunched at her waist. She is wearing a pretty pair of dark blue panties, thin and snug, with an inset panel of light blue lace at the back—wide at the waistband, but narrowing into a pretty point at her bottom cheeks.</p><p>“Is that so?” Andrea runs her fingertips lightly over the lace, then resumes the spanking, smacking a struggling Lena hard and fast over her panties. Color is coming up quickly on the skin not covered by the flimsy underwear, and Kara can tell by Lena’s cries that she is feeling it. “We’ll see about that, won’t we, little girl?”</p><p>With a defiant grunt, Lena kicks her legs up in an effort to shake away the pain.</p><p>“Legs down!” Andrea commands. As soon as Lena has obeyed, she delivers two hard blows across Lena’s thighs just under her panties, creating instant streaks of red across her soft white skin.</p><p>Shushing Lena, Andrea keeps going until it’s clear that she has given up trying to wriggle off her lap.</p><p>“<em>Ahora</em>,” Kara watches, petrified, as Andrea releases Lena’s arm and pauses just long enough to slip her fingers into the waistband of her panties, pulling them down quickly to reveal her bottom in one smooth movement. “Obsidian Platinum. What aren’t you telling me, Lena? No one at L-Corp seems to have seen you in weeks, and it’s not like you to neglect your responsibilities.”</p><p>Lena pleads, then wails, hands flying to her face, so she can hide behind them, and Kara feels something akin to pity and sympathy for her former best friend tug at her heartstrings.</p><p>“A little bird told me, you’ve been holed up in that hidden lab of yours.” Andrea looks down at her firm, round bottom for a moment, admiring the lush reds and pinks, before she raises her hand once more and covers it in a dozen or so firm smacks, moving her hand so that every inch receives its fair share. “I know you, Lena. What are you up to?” </p><p>Lena is crying hard now, sobbing into her hands.</p><p>Andrea delivers a series of—unmistakably—painful slaps to the same spots; the tender skin right where bottom meets thigh. It <em>has to</em> be building a bad burn, judging from the way it makes Lena wail and wiggle, unable to endure the proceedings with any semblance of composure any longer and trying to move away from the merciless hand, but Andrea doesn’t let her escape, finishing off with half a dozen more unrelenting slaps.</p><p>“Whatever it is, Lena. It stops now, you hear me!”</p><p>“Yes… yes!” Lena scrambles wildly, head thrown back with her next cry. She is choking through her sobs and tears, and, repositioning, Andrea pauses to let her catch her breath, letting her palm rest on Lena’s bottom—which has turned a deep red color, reminding Kara of the apple tree in the garden back home in the fall.</p><p>“Oooh! … Please—<em>please</em>,” Lena struggles for breath, trying to bring her hands back, but stopping herself halfway there, grasping the chair instead. “Please, I’ve… had enough. Please stop!”</p><p>Andrea looks pensive for a moment, hand ghosting over Lena’s skin and making her shiver. “I think,” she says slowly, drawing out her words like deadly bubblegum, ready to pop. “I think, I’ll be the judge of that—and I believe we aren’t there yet.” </p><p>Kara swallows hard against her heart stuck in her throat. She can almost taste Lena’s panic—even when she knows that to be impossible—and the humiliation burns hot in her own abdomen, stirring up its own kind of turmoil inside of her.</p><p>The next slap catches Lena on the back of her thighs, just above the knees. “Andrea!” Lena struggles once again to rise off Andrea’s lap, but before she can gain an inch, Andrea has resumed with unimpressed vigor.</p><p>Lena yelps and wails, arching her back, her words unintelligible nonsense, slurred by tears and snot.</p><p>Two more loud blows falling on already well-punished flesh have to be going through Lena like burning bullets. For another minute or two, her flaming red bottom is covered with good, solid spanks, while she kicks and struggles, until she goes completely limp over Andrea’s lap, her face burning nearly as red as her thighs and bottom.</p><p>“Will you be a good girl now?”</p><p>Andrea stops, waiting for a reaction that doesn’t come, and surveys the scene, visibly satisfied at the sight of Lena’s raised skirt, her panties on the floor, her deep red bottom across the dark material of her pants, and Lena, who remains in place, sobbing in submission over her knee.</p><p>Something tugs at Kara then, dark and feral, warring with the protective instinct lodged in her chest and winning out, as she heaves a heavy breath. There’s something very appealing about Lena like this, spent and pliable, clutching Andrea’s pant leg in one hand and the chair support with the other, letting her tears fall freely, and Kara has to resist the temptation to fly in there, scoop her up, and tenderly kiss her burning cheeks.</p><p>“Alright, up with you now.”</p><p>Her chest goes tight with longing as Andrea strokes Lena’s back gently. She puts her hand on her shoulder, guides her upright, and checks her tear-streaked face, brushing at a streak of black mascara on her cheek with her thumb, before she pulls her into her lap, bringing her close, and lets her finish her cry in her arms, with her head resting against her chest.</p><p>“Shhh, Lenita, shh.”</p><p>Lena slowly calms down and eventually stops crying, but her body still heaves, and, whispering into her hair, Andrea wraps her arms tighter around her and kisses the crown of her head. “I got you, <em>corazón</em>. I got you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>